


Sleep Until the Dawn

by ami_ven



Category: Castle
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis needs a place to spend the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Until the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “ _I’ll leave the light on in the hall/Just go to sleep now, close your eyes_ ” (“Lullaby” by Trout Fishing in America)

“Alexis?” said Beckett, when she opened her apartment door to find the younger woman standing there. “Are you okay? Is your dad okay? Your grandmother—”

“I’m fine,” Alexis said, smiling. “They’re fine, we’re all fine. But the dorms don’t re-open from vacation until tomorrow, and Gram’s out of town with an acting workshop, and Dad’s got a writing deadline so I don’t want to distract him… Can I stay here tonight?”

“I— Of course!” Beckett took a step back. “Come on in.”

Alexis smiled and walked into the apartment, setting her suitcase carefully beside the couch. “Thanks, Detective Beckett. If you have a blanket, I’ll just sleep out here on the—”

“We can share the bed,” the older woman interrupted. “And for the last time, you can call me Kate.”

“Kate,” repeated Alexis, smiling again. “But I wouldn’t want to put you out.”

“Really, Alexis. I’ve known you for a long time now, and even if I wasn’t going to marry your father— which I am, don’t let him think I’m not, he’ll freak out— you would still be absolutely welcome at my house, anytime.”

“I know that,” said Alexis.

Beckett smiled, then said, “Okay, enough of that. It’s late, and we should both get some sleep. You go ahead, and I’ll be right behind you.”

Alexis headed into the bathroom, while Beckett cleaned up the dishes from her late supper and went around putting her apartment in order. The younger woman was already in bed when she had brushed her own teeth and changed into her pajamas, and Beckett paused, hand on the hallway light.

After a moment, she decided to leave it on, and fell asleep to the sound of Alexis’s soft breathing.

THE END


End file.
